Comfortable
by aerachnae
Summary: Having decided to follow his instincts and return to battle, Trowa's quiet moments are interrupted by Quatre, who wants to see if Trowa's amnesia has lessened.


Posted: 15-May-01  
Title: Comfortable  
Author: Aerachnae (aerachnae@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: I'd be flattered, just e-mail me and ask first.   
Genre: Angst, shonen ai, yaoi   
Pairings: 3x4  
Warnings: memory loss Trowa, guilty post-Zero System Quatre  
Spoilers: Takes place between the "Birth of Queen Relena" and "Trowa Returns to the Battlefield" episodes.  
Summary: Having decided to follow his instincts and return to battle, Trowa's quiet moments are interrupted by Quatre, who wants to see if Trowa's amnesia has lessened.   
Disclaimer: If only I owned Trowa and Quatre!! But I have enough of my own characters, so these boys belong to Bandai, Sunrise and the Sotsu Agency. No money made, none spent, like good little Maoists all.   
Note: It's only a ficlet. I'm experimenting with the style a bit here, and trying to be as fluffy as my little angsty heart will let me. So thoughtful Comments and Criticisms are strongly encouraged--let me know if this makes sense!  
Thanks: Sparcck, for the conversation about all-dialogue fics that sparked this idea in the first place, and for helping me build my bookshelves.   
Feedback: Yes, please, to aerachnae@hotmail.com.  
  
Comfortable   
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you comfortable...Trowa."  
"Ah. Sure, yes."  
"We won't be there for a while yet. Miss Noin wanted me to tell you to rest."  
"Oh. Sure."  
"Can I sit here with you for a bit?"  
"It's your ship."  
"No, no. It's...one we're using. Can I ask you something?"  
"I don't think I have any answers for you."  
"No, I was wondering what, what made you finally decide to come back out here and fight. Trowa."  
"It seemed like the right thing to do. Instinct. Someone once told me to--ah, but I don't remember."  
"No, you do remember that you're supposed to be fighting! Unfortunately, maybe. That's what we did, before. With the Gundams."  
"I don't know how much help I'm going to be."   
"No! You just being here is a great help, we--I thought I'd lost you, and--"  
"You'll have to forgive me, but can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes, anything Trowa. What do you want to know?"  
"Are you always so...forthright? About your feelings? So emphatic?"  
"Um. Yes. Duo says me hiding my emotions is like throwing an airplane blanket over a nuclear blast. That is, it doesn't work."  
"Duo."  
"Yes, he came to see you, at the Circus."  
"You're blushing."  
"You're a lot more...perceptive now, Trowa."  
"Was I not like this before?"  
"No, no! You were, you were just, you didn't talk so much."  
"Oh."  
"I like it! Please, Trowa, don't stop talking, you can ask me anything you want to, I, it's okay. DO you want to sleep, though? Am I keeping you up?"  
"I have only a hazy notion of what I'm doing here, anyway, so I doubt I'd be able to sleep much."  
"What do you know, then?"  
"I know I'm fighting an enemy, to protect people. And I know that, somehow I need to follow you."  
"Follow me, Trowa?"  
"You've gone all red again."  
"That happens."  
"I thought you said you were Arabian."  
"It's a long story. My mother was fair."  
"Did we...?"  
"What, Trowa?"  
"No, no. It's okay. I just thought. I."   
"Trowa?"  
"Yes. Um. Quatre."  
"Yes! Trowa! Can I, would it be, is it maybe too soon to ask you some of the things you remember?"  
"I don't remember much. You can ask. I remembered the Gundams, though I wasn't sure what they were, exactly, and I remembered you, though Kathy said, well. Nevermind. Kathy means well."  
"Does, does your head hurt still?"  
"..."  
"What? Trowa?"  
"That feels strange. You brushing the hair out of my face like that. I know that feeling, we--we were close, before, before I forgot everything?"  
"..."  
"Quatre? Your eyes look funny--are you feeling okay?"  
"Trowa. If I brushed your hair back, like this--"  
"Mmm."  
"And then I just...happened to let my hand rest here, just...for a minute..."  
"Mmm."  
"Is that--would you--do you remember--"  
"Can you lean a little bit closer?"  
"What? Trowa, what?"  
"Your hair, it--can you just lean in closer, this is going to sound ridiculous, but your hair smells really familiar, really comfortable. I remember it. Why--?"  
"Because--oh, by all that is--Trowa, do you, I'm not supposed to tell you things, you're supposed to remember them on your own, but ask me! Ask me if--here, is that better? Can I put my head on your shoulder? Is that okay?"  
"Yes, I. Hmm. I have been here before, haven't I?"  
"Yeesss..."  
"This happened, I know it. You had your head on my shoulder, your right hand, here, around my waist, yes, you did, you were talking to me, I was listening, it was something important, you were, something about your family, you were telling me about their businesses--Quatre, you're a very important person, aren't you? You were talking to me, and you stopped, and I put my hand under your chin. Like this. And your eyes were closed, and I kissed you. Just like that. And then when you opened your eyes, you--you weren't sad, the last time, Quatre. I do remember that."  
"No, I wasn't sad then. I'm not--sad now. Thank you for remembering."  
"I don't know why I would've forgotten something as good as that. You're very beautiful, and you let me kiss you."  
"Let me let you again."  
"Stay here, Quatre. You can sleep. Maybe I'll remember something else if I watch you."  
"Trowa, there are other things, that aren't so...comfortable, to remember, that happened."  
"You're not supposed to tell me, right? Wouldn't I recover more quickly if you let me keep you here? You remind me of so many beautiful things."  
"I won't tell you, Trowa, I promise. I'll just wait here, okay, until you remember. We'll just wait."  



End file.
